Question: The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = -7 + 2(i - 1)$ What is the sum of the first eight terms in the series?
The sum of an arithmetic series is the number of terms in the series times the average of the first and last terms. To find the sum of the first eight terms, we'll need the first and eighth terms of the series. The first term is $-7$ and the eighth term is equal to $a_{8} = -7 + 2 (8 - 1) = 7$ Therefore, the sum of the first eight terms is $ n\left(\dfrac{a_1 + a_{8}}{2}\right) = 8 \left(\dfrac{-7 + 7}{2}\right) = 0$.